


Art for Once a bee learns to fly

by Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Asexual Character, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Fanart for ifonenight's story Once a bee learns to fly. Three manipulated images.





	Art for Once a bee learns to fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifonenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonenight/gifts).



> Made for the Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2017.
> 
> All images manipulated in Photoshop.
> 
> Banner made using Wikimedia image by Steven Depolo, CC BY 2.0 ( https://commons.m.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Airheads_Extreme_Sweet_Sour_Belts_Candy,_May_2010.jpg ), and a bee image from Pixabay by OpenClipart-Vectors, public domain ( https://pixabay.com/sv/bee-humla-honungsbinas-wasp-djur-153326/ ).
> 
> Computer background made using my own image of a bumblebee and flowers.
> 
> Dean and Cas in the cafe made using my own image of Jensen and Misha at JibCon ( http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com/post/161064364273/this-was-the-photo-i-was-looking-for-yay-now-to ) and a cafe image from Pixabay by Sally_Kim, public domain ( https://pixabay.com/sv/cafe-pub-guesthouse-shop-m%C3%B6rkret-2153865/ ).
> 
> These are my first attempts at image manipulation.

[](http://imgur.com/eucjqCR)

[](http://imgur.com/e48dU7I)

[](http://imgur.com/kjRkF8I)


End file.
